


Erwachsen werden

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender 2020, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Seasonal, Tatort Berlin, Till Ritters POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: In diesem Jahr ist alles anders, aber manches bleibt eben doch gleich.>Post in meinem LJ
Relationships: Till Ritter/Felix Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Tatort und Polizeiruf 110: Adventskalender 2020





	Erwachsen werden

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Slash, established relationship, Humor  
> Handlung: In diesem Jahr ist alles anders, aber manches bleibt eben doch gleich.  
> Länge: ca. 950 Wörter  
> A/N: Ich wollte sehr gerne noch was zu diesen beiden für den Adventskalender schreiben. Jetzt ist es sehr auf die Schnelle geworden und ich bin auch ein wenig eingerostet, aber ich hoffe, es macht trotzdem Spaß!

*~*~*

Was für eine Schnapsidee. Till stellte den Teller mit deutlich mehr Nachdruck als nötig in den Geschirrspüler. Und weil Felix nicht da war, um ihm mit seinen Ökotiraden in den Ohren zu liegen, machte er das Ding auch gleich an, obwohl es erst halbvoll war. War schließlich unhygienisch, ungespültes Geschirr tagelang rumstehen zu lassen. Und daß der Geschirrspüler nicht voll war, war überhaupt nur Felix Schuld. Der hatte ja unbedingt wegfahren müssen, ausgerechnet jetzt, und ihn hier alleine gelassen. Er warf dem Adventskalender an der Wand einen bösen Blick zu. Als ob das jetzt ein Trost wäre.

Seufzend warf er die Kaffeemaschine an. Natürlich wollte Felix Weihnachten mit seinem Sohn verbringen. Und wenn der nun ausgerechnet jetzt in seinem verdammten Partysemester sein mußte – _Er schreibt seine Diplomarbeit_ , hörte er Felix Stimme, geduldig wie immer, wenn er ihn von etwas überzeugen wollte, wovon er gar nichts hielt. Ja klar, Diplomarbeit. War ja auch toll, daß Sebastian dieses Stipendium bekommen hatte und jetzt so eine tolle internationale Abschlußarbeit machte. Aber mußte es denn unbedingt in Israel sein, und mußte er dazu unbedingt Algenkulturen ansetzen, deren Wachstum er jeden zweiten Tag kontrollieren mußte, und das auch noch über die Feiertage? Das erste Mal seit Jahren, daß er zu Heiligabend frei bekommen hatte, und Felix war nicht da, sondern am anderen Ende der Welt. Jetzt war er also weg und kam erst zum Ende des Jahres wieder. _Wir feiern Silvester zusammen_ , hatte Felix gesagt. Und ihn angesehen mit diesem verdammten Dackelblick, das war doch nicht auszuhalten. Und er, er hatte doch tatsächlich die Zähne zusammengebissen und so getan, als fände er es eine gute Idee, daß Felix seinen Sohn besuchte, wenn der nicht nach Berlin kommen konnte. Weber hatte schon Recht, er stand ganz schön unter dem Pantoffel. Oder er war doch noch erwachsen geworden. Das behauptete jedenfalls Felix gelegentlich. Naja. Er goß sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein und schob eine Scheibe Toast in den Toaster. Wenigstens hier und für sich konnte er denken, was er von dieser Sache wirklich hielt. Daß es nämlich ganz große Scheiße war, getrennt über die Feiertage.

Und dann öffnete er doch noch das 24. Päckchen des Adventskalenders und verflucht nochmal, das waren die Springerle nach dem Rezept von Felix Oma. Die Dinger liebte er, auch wenn Plätzchen sonst nicht so seins waren. Er nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals. Wann hatte es Felix bloß geschafft, die noch zu backen? Wie auf Kommando brummte sein Handy los – als hätte Felix gerochen, daß er gerade an ihn dachte.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten!“ Felix Gesicht tauchte auf dem Bildschirm auf, beneidenswert braungebrannt und umrahmt von etwas, was sich als Weihnachtsmannmütze entpuppte, als der andere ein paar Zentimeter von der Kamera zurückwich.

Till räusperte sich. Wegen dem Kloß, und überhaupt. „Morgen.“

„Hattest du noch keinen Kaffee?“

Er hob die Tasse in die Kamera. „Alles O.K.“

„Na dann ist ja gut. Hohoho!“ Felix grinste ihn an. „Hast du dein Päckchen schon ausgepackt?“

„Hab‘ ich.“ Till winkte kurz mit den Plätzchen vor der Kamera. „Wo ist denn der zweite Zwerg?“

„Der muß nach seinen Kulturen schauen. Kommt zu Mittag wieder, und dann machen wir’s uns gemütlich.“ Das Bild wackelte gewaltig, und dann hörte er Felix Stimme nur noch aus dem Off. „Schön, oder?“

Till mußte grinsen, trotz allem. Dieser blinkende Plastikbaum war so schrecklich, daß es schon fast wieder schön war. „Ganz toll.“

„Aber ich muß zugeben …“, Felix Gesicht tauchte wieder auf, diesmal ohne Mütze, dafür mit verstrubelten Haaren, „… der Tannenduft fehlt mir etwas.“

 _Wärst du halt hiergeblieben_ , dachte er. Aber er sagte es nicht. Vermutlich war er wirklich erwachsen geworden. „Den kriegst du noch zuhause. Bis du wiederkommst, steht der Weihnachtsbaum ja noch.“

Felix strahlte ihn an. „Steht er schon?“

Statt einer Antwort drehte er das Handy in die richtige Richtung. „Und, ist das so genehm?“

„Ah …“ Felix klang wirklich gerührt, aber das war auch nur angemessen, nachdem er stundenlang die ganze Stadt abgesucht hatte nach dem perfekten Baum, und ihn dann mit dem alten Christbaumschmuck aus Felix Familie geschmückt hatte, sehr stilecht und überhaupt nicht quietschbunt, also genauso, wie Felix das mochte. „Mist, jetzt vermisse ich Berlin noch mehr.“

„Berlin?“

„Meinen echten Weihnachtsbaum.“

„… den Weihnachtsbaum?“

„Dich.“

„Na also.“ Er sah wieder in die Kamera. „War das so schwer?“

Felix lächelte immer noch. Nur daß es jetzt ein wenig traurig aussah.

„Ich vermisse dich auch.“ Nicht, daß er Felix ein schlechtes Gewissen machen wollte. Aber wenigstens das durfte er ja wohl sagen. Wenigstens ab und zu.

„Ich weiß.“ Felix seufzte. „Nächstes Jahr feiern wir Weihnachten wieder zusammen.“

„Und wenn dein Junior auf die Idee kommt zu promovieren?“

„Dann muß er was Theoretisches machen. Ohne Labor. Oder in Berlin bleiben.“

„Ja klar.“ Till mußte lächeln, als er sich diese Diskussion vorstellte.

„Du, ich muß mich jetzt noch an die Vorbereitungen für heute Abend machen. Du kommst doch per Video zur Bescherung dazu? Und kann ich dir jetzt schon verraten, wo dein Geschenk ist, ohne daß du das vor heute Abend öffnest?“

„Für wen hälst du mich denn!?“

„Also lieber eine Nachricht kurz vor sechs, damit du’s noch unter den Baum legen kannst.“

„Genau.“

Sie sahen sich an.

„Ich muß auflegen.“

„Ich weiß.“

„Mach keinen Unsinn ohne mich!“

„Als würde ich das je. Paß du lieber auf, daß du den Nahostkonflikt nicht verschlimmerst.“

„Pfff.“

„Ich dich auch.“

Als das Handy dunkel geworden war, war seine Laune deutlich besser. Er sah auf die Uhr. Noch fast zehn Stunden. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn er sein Geschenk bis dahin nicht gefunden hätte! Bisher hatte er Felix noch jedes Jahr geschlagen, und das würde er auch in diesem Jahr schaffen, so wahr er Till Ritter hieß!

*~*~* Fin *~*~*


End file.
